jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:OtakunoInu/Druga Szansa Na Życie~JWS
Od czego bu tu zacząć. Może od tego, że dopiero co założyłam tego bloga( czy jak to się tam nazywa) więc postaram się to jakoś ogarnąć. Jeśli chodzi o to opowidanie, (mam nadzieje że w taowych się znajdzie) to widnieje już na wattpadzie, gdzie jest powoli przezemnie publikowane. Jednak postanowiłam publikować je też tutaj. (Taki mam kaprys) Sorry za błędy. Z czasem będzie coraz lepiej. A także akcja będzie się rozwijała z dalszymi publikacjami. Z początku może być nudno. Jeśli chodzi o czym jest to opowiadanie, to dowiecie się w trakcie czytania. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się. Miłego czytania. Jestem także ciekawa komentarzy, i tego jak zostanie to odebrane. Prolog Prolog Kiedyś mieszkałam w wiosce, na wyspie zwanej Mekarion. Żyłam razem z rodziną, w nie wielkim domu umieszczonym na wzgórzu, a z mojego okna obserwować można było ocean. Mieszkałam razem z rodzicami, moja matka nazywała się Etali a ojciec Kaboo. Całą naszą osadą zarządzał Akedo, mój były wódz. Wszystko było cudowne, piękne i wspaniałe, pomijając ataki smoków. Ale dlaczego było? Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego dnia, kiedy to miałam obchodzić 15 urodziny. Jednak od tamtego dnia zaczęły dziać się różne rzeczy, które obróciły moje życie do góry nogami. Tamtego dnia idąc do kuchni, i niosąc misę z wodą, zauważyłam blade twarze moich rodziców. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, kiedy spojrzałam do misy z wodą wiedziałam. A potem wszystko co zdarzyło się dalej, pamiętam w kilku konkretnych fragmentach... Narrator: Misa w której do tych czas znajdowała się woda, upadła na drewnianą podłogę, wylewając na nią całą swoją zawartość. Do tych czas radosna piętnastolatka, została zamknięta w swoim pokoju, po to by nikt jej nie zobaczył. Rodzice dziewczyny wiedzieli, że gdy wioska się dowie ich kochana córka zostanie zabita. Po dwóch miesiącach, do pokoju dziewczyny dobijał się wódz z innymi wojownikami, ona z przerażenia zaczęła kulić się w koncie, modląc się aby wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Niestety błagania dziewczyny nie zostały wysłuchane, i po chwili drewniane masywne drzwi zostały wyważone, a widok jaki tam zastali zmroził wszystkim krew w żyłach. Oszołomieni strachem i gniewem, siłą wepchnęli do pomieszczenia rodziców piętnastolatki, odpowiedzialnych za trzymanie tego w tajemnicy. Z domu rodziny Hofferson można był usłyszeć donośny krzyk, który rozniósł się po całej wiosce echem. Wódz ostrzem własnego miecza zabił zdrajców. Oszołomiona dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach, została zaprowadzona na dziedziniec. Wszyscy obecni, zastanawiając się co stało się młodej Hofferson, wpatrywali się w nią tępo. Na dziedzińcu trwał zamęt do póki nie zapadł wyro. Jedni chcieli aby dziewczyna wyniosła się z ich wyspy na zawsze. Drudzy aby ją zabić, póki jest na to czas. Ostatecznie dziewczyna została wypędzona z wioski, na drugi koniec wyspy Mekarion, a żeby miała mniejsze szanse na przeżycie, odcięli jej jedną lotkę w ogonie... Rozdział 5 lat później... Dokładnie pięć lat temu zostałam wypędzona z wioski na drugi koniec wyspy, na pewną śmierć przez dzikie smoki. A przynajmniej taki był zamierzony cel, jednak nie za bardzo poszło po ich myśli. Może jednak zacznę od początku, po tym kiedy ludzie z mojej, nie przepraszam co ja mówię już się poprawiam ICH wioski, wypędzili mnie na drugi koniec Mekarion, znalazłam prawdziwy dom. Ale nie taki w którym mogą ciebie wygnać bądź w najlepszym wypadku zabić, lub po prostu porzucić i modlić się do bogów by ktoś cię przyjął pod swój dach. Tylko taki w którym czujesz się na prawdę dobrze i bezpiecznie. Od tamtego dnia moim prawdziwym domem okazała się być...Jaskinia. Tak dobrze widzicie mieszkam sobie w najzwyklejszej jaskini, no bo gdzie niby? Z początku miałam przenocować w niej przez kilka dni, jednak gdy dokładniej ją zbadałam bo nie potrafię usiedzieć w miejscu. Tylko muszę chodzić i wszystko dokładnie badać i sprawdzać, okazał się być to kompleks tuneli. Składający się z wielu większych pomieszczeń i jeszcze większej ilości korytarzy. Teraz ta jaskinia jest prawdziwym domem, o wiele przytulniejszym niż większość domów z mojej byłej wioski to na pewno. W starym domu spałam na twardym i drewnianym łóżku, przez co nie raz miałam wbitą jakąś drzazgę. Tak tak zapewne narzekam, choć nie powinnam bo w końcu od zawsze byłam szkolona na twardą osobę. No ale to nie oznacza że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na wygodne miejsce do spania, nie?! Oczywiście to co teraz mam, to w dużej mierze zasługa smoków, w końcu tylko im na mnie zależy, więc mnie wspierają jak mogą. Bez nich nie wiem jak moje życie by wyglądało, i czy w ogóle bym żyła... Powiem tak to smoki, od wielu lat uważane za okrutne bestię, są moją rodziną, prawdziwą rodziną. Po wygnaniu te stworzenia nad zwyczajnie w świecie przygarnęły mnie pod swoje skrzydła. Chroniły mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem, zimnem i głodem. Mogłabym rzec, że po tym wszystkim uznały mnie za jedną z nich, zranione i bezbronne słabsze ogniwo, którym trzeba się zaopiekować. I powiem tak, te stworzenia o wiele lepiej sprawdzają się w tej roli, nie to że moi rodzice się nie nadawali. Nie o to chodzi, byli dobrymi ludźmi. W końcu przez długi czas chronili mnie, i oddali życie z mojego powodu. Już na zawsze zostaną w mojej pamięci, za to co dla mnie zrobili. Z czasem gdy przyzwyczaiłam się do życia pośród smoków, oraz w samotności z dala od ludzi, którzy doprowadzili mnie do tego stanu, zaczęłam odkrywać w sobie nowe zdolności. Jedną z nich jest rozumienie mowy smoków, dzięki tej umiejętności dowiedziałam się o tych fascynujących stworzeniach o wiele więcej. Na przykład powiedziały mi o tym czego nie znoszą, a co uwielbiają. O zdolnościach jakie posiadają, a wikingowie nie znają, oraz jakie słabe punkty posiada dany gatunek. Postanowiłam że będę zapisywać te informację, jak i opisywać znane, i nowo odkryte gatunki w kronikach. Na prawdę tyle ciekawych rzeczy człowiek się mógł dowiedzieć. Chwila zapomniałam że ja nie jestem do końca człowiekiem. Przez te lata uzbierało się sporo tych kronik. Co najmniej ze 40, a to nie są jakieś małe książeczki, które można nosić w kiszeni czy torbie podręcznej. Ale ogromnych rozmiarów księgi, z jeszcze większą zawartością. Przechowuję je w jednym z pomieszczeń najdalej położonych od wejścia i, do którego naprawdę ciężko się dostać, przez kręte korytarze z wieloma odnogami. W końcu muszę pilnować aby nikt się o nich nie dowiedział, to byłby chyba koniec. Wszystkie tajemnice, i wiele innych na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Ludzie za raz by wykorzystali ta wiedzę do zabijania tych cudownych stworzeń. Tacy już są ludzie, niszczą i sprowadzają chaos. Przez ten czas spędzony na życiu w śród smoków, poznałam prawdę. To ludzie, nie smoki, są okrutnymi bestiami. Gdy byłam jeszcze normalna, sądziłam że szkodnikami są smoki, ta informacja była wpajana mi od najmłodszych lat. Kiedyś gdy w czasie mroźnych dni, cała drżałam z zimna, mój były wódz zapraszał mnie do wnętrza swojej chaty. Jego żona otulała mnie ciepłymi futrami, i dawała ciepłe jacze mleko z miodem. W takich chwilach siedzieliśmy wspólnie przy ogniu, i rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy. Często dołączała do nas ich córka Elena. Wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna o długich, falowanych, brązowych włosach. Dużych, błękitnych oczach, oraz jasnej niczym śnieg cerze. Elene pamiętam jako miłą, życzliwą, dobro duszną i pomocną osobę. Była zawsze uśmiechnięta i radosna, każdy z wioski chciał zdobyć jej serce, nie tylko dla tego że była, znaczy nadal jest ładna i posiada cudowny charakter. Lecz i dla tego że jest córką wodza. Byłyśmy przyjaciółkami, lecz potem to się zmieniło. W zasadzie wszystko uległo zmianie, i ciężko jest mi zaufać ludziom. Nawet jeśli mnie nie znają, to i tak trzymam się z dala, na wszelki wypadek...A przynajmniej próbuję. Wracając, przez wiele lat uważałam Akedo za cudownego i wyrozumiałego wodza, ale pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. I już nigdy w życiu nie powiem tego o nim... Hej hej to znowu ja. Musze podziękować za te wypracowania jakie otrzymałam w komentarzach, jednak jeśli chodzi o te zmiany perspektyw (zapewne wiecie o co mi chodzi) takie rzeczy będą się pojawiać. Na potrzeby fabuły. I spokojnie będzie wyraźnie zaznaczone z jakiej perspektywy co będzie opowiadane żeby nie było zdziwienia o co chodzi? Jeśli chodzi o ten edytor czy jak to się tam zwie, postaram się to jakoś ogarnąć. (Na wattpad nie mam takich problemów :P) Ale mimo tego wszystkiego, mam nadzieje, że to nikogo nie zniechęci. Do Jutra :* Rozdział 2 Przez te kilka lat przyzwyczajania się do nowego stylu życia, zaczęłam odkrywać w sobie ciekawe zdolności. Oprócz porozumiewania się ze smokami, czego nauczyłam się jakieś trzy miesiące po wygnaniu. To wcześniej natomiast zaobserwowałam u siebie szybszy refleks, lepszy słuch, węch. Do tego szybsze przemieszczanie się po ziemi, szybkością dorównuję szybkim szpicom. Przydatna umiejętność widzenia w ciemnościach. Jednak po mimo wielu, nie udanych, prób lotu. Nie mogę wzbić się w przestworza, i zasmakować swobodnego lotu na własnych skrzydłach. Po co właściwie mi skrzydła? Skoro i tak nie mogę użyć ich do tego, do czego są przeznaczone. A to tylko przez to, że nie mam jednej lotki w ogonie. Na pierwszy rzut oka jest to mała drobna rzecz. A jednak nawet najmniejsze rzeczy, okazują się być kluczem do wszystkiego. W moim przypadku lotka której nie mam, jest kluczem do tego czego pragnę. Jednak już dawno pogodziłam się z tą stratą, nie mogę wiecznie się nad tym użalać. Tylko żyć dalej i być nie do zdarcia. A przynajmniej, niech oni tak myślą... Pamiętam że gdy uczestniczyłam jeszcze w smoczym szkoleniu, by umieć się bronić przed smokami, mój mentor powiedział coś bardzo istotnego. W zasadzie tym zdaniem rozpoczął naszą naukę. Powiedział: Smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok. Zapamiętajcie to a może dopuszczę was do zajęć praktycznych.- Wszyscy zebrani na arenie, którzy rozpoczęli te szkolenie by mieć szansę na zabicie smoka na oczach całej wioski, zaśmiali się na te słowa. Każdy z nich miał co najmniej po piętnaście lat, i nie wykazywali tego że bali się konfrontacji z prawdziwymi smokami. W końcu są wikingami z krwi i kości. A zabijanie soków mają w długo letniej tradycji. Każdy liczył na to, że uda mu się osiągnąć ten zaszczyt. Każdy...Prócz mnie. Dziewczyny, która stała gdzieś z tyłu. Młoda dziewczyna, która pochodzi z rodziny znanej z wielkiej odwagi, bała się jednak tego co może ją spotkać. Poszła na to szkolenie bo tak wypada, bo jak to by wyglądało? Gdyby córka nieustraszonego Kaboo, nie wzięła udziału w szkoleniu? Ta myśl była nie do pomyślenia! W końcu rodzina spodziewa się tego, że najmłodsza z rodu przyniesie chwałę rodzinie zabijając swojego pierwszego smoka, na oczach całej wioski... Doskonale pamiętam moje pierwsze zajęcia z teorii, każdy z moich znajomych był podekscytowany tym szkoleniem. Każdy mówił że chciałby zabić smoka na ostatnim etapie. Ja także. Jednak to była tylko maska bo w głębi niszczyła mnie myśl. Co jeśli nie dam rady? A ja nie chciałam żeby jednak tak się stało. Z całego tego szkolenia wyrwała mnie sytuacja, która wydarzyła się jakieś dwa tygodnie później. Rodzice zakazali mi opuszczać dom, a nawet pokój. Koniec końców i tak za to zginęli a ja... Chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć? Wracając to jedyne w czym mogę się zgodzić z ludźmi i przyznaje odcięcie jednej lotki, niż uszkodzenie trwale skrzydeł, było przemyślane… Może jednak powiem jak spędzam swój wolny czas. Prócz zdobywania pożywienia i pomocy rannym smokom, trenuję walkę. Co za tym idzie sposoby unieszkodliwienia wroga. Dzięki codziennym treningom jestem ciężkim przeciwnikiem do pokonania. Ale moje życie nie polega tylko na szkoleniu się w walce. Nauczyłam się wyrabiać broń. Do tego metal z jakiego ją wytwarzam jest znacznie lepsza jakościowo. Cóż ludzie raczej nie odkryli gronkieowego żelaza...Nie? W końcu mieszkam sama i nie mam osobistego kowala. Nauka nowych umiejętności jest dość pożytecznym zajęciem. Oczywiście nie była bym sobą gdybym nie podróżowała i nie odkrywała nowych lądów czy smoków. Nawet dwa razy w miesiącu wybieram się na wycieczki poza Archipelag. Przemieszczam się za pomocą smoków, bo łodzią by trochę zajęło. Zapomniałam wspomnieć że mogę kontrolować swój wygląd. Co oznacza że mogę wyglądać jak zwykły człowiek. Ta zdolność jest bardzo przydatna gdy udaję się na wyspę handlarzy. No cóż, są jednak takie rzeczy które są potrzebne, ale nie umiem ich robić. Na przykład nici, materiały, papier i wiele innych. Na moje szczęście kupcy chętnie wymieniają się za smocze mleczaki więc mam za co płacić. Czasami jednak zamieniam się za zioła, które schodzą jak świeży chleb w śród szamanów. Trochę tego świata zwiedziłam, w końcu nie każdy może się pochwalić przenośną mapą Archipelagu i wysp po za nim. Chyba że jest ktoś jeszcze prócz mnie... Rozdział 3 Kilka miesięcy po tym jak zamieszkałam ze smokami w naszym wspólnym domu, czułam się trochę jak wrzut na smoczym ogonie. Z resztą nie jestem normalna i uważam że ciążę smokom, pomimo tego że nie raz mi mówiły, że ich życie stało się nawet leprze po tym jak się pojawiłam. Codziennie to poczucie było jednak coraz to wyraźniej odczuwalne, i to doprowadzało mnie powoli do szału. Od tamtego czasu chciałam wynagrodzić mojej smoczej rodzinie to, że znoszą moje humorki, i inne szalone pomysły. A po tych pięciu latach trochę tego się uzbierało, tak więc no. Żyłam z tym około trzy lata, a postanowiłam coś z tym zrobić w dniu moich osiemnastych urodzin. Postanowiłam, że już nikt w wiosce do końca jej istnienia, nie tknie choćby jednego smoka. Na początku nie bardzo wiedziałam jak ich do tego zmusić, jednak wymyśliłam sposób który podziałał. I teraz jest mi o wiele lepiej z myślą, że żaden smok nie ucierpi na tej wyspie. Miałam zamysł aby wprowadzić to na innych wyspach, jednak jak na razie nie bardzo mam ochotę użerać się z innymi ludźmi, i osiedlać na jakiś czas na tych wszystkich wyspach, aby mieć wszystko pod ścisłą kontrolą. Na chwile obecną jak nad tym myślę to nie bardzo mam ochotę na takie życie. Bo zapewne było by dość ciężko. Od samego rana bałam się konfrontacji z ludźmi, którzy znienawidzili mnie po tym gdy moja smocza natura zaczęła się we mnie odzywać. A potem co się stało tamtego dnia, znienawidzili mnie jeszcze bardziej. Postanowiłam skończyć z ich samowolką punk dwunasta w południe. Pamiętam to do dziś, tak wyraźnie jakoby było to zaledwie wczoraj. Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia poczułam, że jestem kimś więcej niż wrzodem, którego nikt nie chce. Chociaż to nie prawda bo dla moich smoczych kumpli jestem rzekomo całym światem. Narrator Od rana w wiosce nic się nie działo. Każdy zajmował się swoimi obowiązkami, i nikt by nie przypuszczał że tego dnia stanie się coś co zmieni ich życie. Od północnej strony wioski, z lasu wyłoniła się dziwna postać. Dziewczyna wypędzona na stratę, dziewczyna uznana za martwą...Żyła. Od ostatniego razu gdy ją widziano, bardzo się zmieniła. Nie gdyś dziewczyna posiadała tylko skrzydła, małe i wątłe. Oraz coś na kształt ogona. A teraz jej wygląd sprawiał, że można dostać gęsiej skórki. Jej wygląd zmienił się diametralnie, i nie można jej było nazwać słabą i wątłą. Małe skrzydełka stały się potężnymi, czarnymi skrzydłami rozmiarów jak u normalnego smoka, no trochę mniejsze. Na głowie zamiast zwykłych ludzkich uszu, znajdowały się smocze uszy złożone z trzech par. Największa znajdowała się prawie na samym czubku głowy, a kolejne dwie coraz mniejsze po bokach głowy, jedne pod drugimi. Smocze oczy rozmiarów jak u normalnego człowieka, miały w sobie nie spotykany odcień błękitu, były jasne i przejrzyste, ale im bliżej źrenic tym kolor stawał się ciemniejszy i głębszy. Za postacią ciągnął się wielki czarny ogon, który charakteryzował się brakiem jedne lotki. Całe ciało natomiast pokrywały czarne smocze łuski, mniejszych i większych rozmiarów. Jedyną rzeczą, która najbardziej się wyróżniała, były blond włosy spięte w warkocz zaplatany na lewą stronę. Gdy tylko ludzie spostrzegli jej obecność, w ich oczach wyróżnić było można kilka emocji. Zdziwienie tym że dziewczyna żyje, i ma się w jak najlepiej. Strach, który objawiał się z samego patrzenia na nią. Gniew pojawił się u nielicznych, a którego źródłem jest złamanie zakazu przez dziewczynę, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie może przebywać na terenie osady. Oraz chęć mordu, ci którzy szybko się opamiętali chcieli zabić tą Bestię nim zaatakuje, i zniszczy wioskę. Jeden z mężczyzn odpowiedzialnych za bezpieczeństwo wioski, pomknął czym prędzej do twierdzy. Wielkie, masywne wrota otworzyły się z skrzypnięciem, a dźwięk otwieranych drzwi rozniósł się po wnętrzu. Wszyscy zebrani momentalnie zwrócili swoją uwagę na nowo przybyłym. Przerywając tym samym obradę w sprawie latających szkodników, które systematycznie atakują osadę. -ONA tu jest. Tylko tyle wystarczyło by natychmiast wszyscy zebrani ruszyli pędem do zbrojowni, po łuki, miecze i inne bronie. W tym samym czasie dziewczyna stała spokojnie na dziedzińcu, w miejscu w którym stała trzy lata temu, czekając na wyrok. Tylko różnica polega na tym, że w tedy nie miała sił walczyć o siebie. Teraz stoi tam i jeśli będzie to konieczne, będzie walczyć o to po co przyszła. W jednej chwili usłyszała świst lecącej w jej stronę strzały, a w drugiej stała wyprostowana trzymając w prawej ręce strzałę znajdującą się zaledwie centymetr od jej klatki piersiowej. Podniosła głowę do góry, i ujrzała tego do kogo należał grot wymierzony prosto w nią. Zobaczyła wodza, który opuszcza powoli swój łuk. Strzała upadła, a ostry grot wydał głuchy dźwięk po zetknięciu się z kamiennym podłożem. W tym momencie dziesiątki strzał leciało z dużą prędkością, niczym stado rozpędzonych straszliwców skierowanych w jej stronę. Jednak żadna z tych strzał nie była w stanie jej sięgnąć, była z byt szybka i zwinna. Omijała je jak gdyby robiła to po raz kolejny w życiu. Z łatwością i gracją lecącego smoka, wykonującego na nocnym niebie rożne akrobacje. Gdy amunicja się skończyła, wojownicy dobyli mieczy, toporów czy innych śmiercionośnych broni jakie posiadali. Armia była dość liczna przeciwko jednej osobie, ba wydawało by się że jedna osoba nie wyjdzie cało z tego spotkania. Jednak została ona szybko rozbrojona i ogłuszona. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiej zwinności po kimś z ciężkimi skrzydłami, i dość sporym ogonem. Dziewczyna nie zdawała się nawet nie zwracać uwagi dodatkowy ciężar, więc po chwili wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Z różnicą że wikingowie przed nią, byli bezbronni więc z łatwością mogła by zabić każdego, kto ośmielił się ją zaatakować. Ona jednak miała inne plany, i nie zależało jej na zemście. Uniosła głowę do góry, i z niecałkowicie rozłożonymi skrzydłami, zaczęła przemawiać do tłumu pewnym i doniosłym głosem. -Uspokójcie się nędzni ludzie! Bo nie jestem tu aby was pozabijać! Mam dla was propozycję nie do odrzucenia. -O czym dokładnie mówisz? Mów konkretnie o co ci chodzi!-Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. -Cóż mogę ci od razu powiedzieć o co mi chodzi, ale możemy pobawić się z małą grę i sami się przekonacie. Ale nie ukrywam że będzie to kosztowało ofiar w ludziach. Co ty na to? -Żadnych ofiar nie będzie!! Mów Bestio o co ci chodzi, albo nie będzie sympatycznie! -Ty stawiasz warunki, czy raczej ja tobie? Zastanów się dobrze! Ty i twoi ludzie żyjecie bo okazuję wam litość! A nie na odwrót! Wy nawet nie jesteście w stanie mnie złapać, zranić. A co dopiero zabić! Więc lepiej dla ciebie, abyś nie próbował starcze rozdawać kart. -MUSISZ mieć słabe punkty! Nikt nie jest idealny! -Może i mam, ale nigdy ich nie odkryjecie. Wracając moja zasada, do której radzę się dostosować, zakazuje wam zabijania smoków! Inaczej będziecie musieli zapłacić za waszą niesubordynację. Krotki trzepot skrzydeł stojącego obok błękitnego Śmiertnika, który jak pojawił się nagle, tak szybko znikną. Podmuch wiatru. I puste miejsce, na którym do nie dawna ktoś stał. Zostawiła stojących w osłupieniu wikingów. I wróciła do swojego bezpiecznego zakątka... Rozdział 4 Dwa lata temu (Akedo) Nim zdążyłem zareagować i odpowiedzieć tej Bestii, bo no cóż ciężko nazwać ją człowiekiem cz smokiem, zatrzepotała kilka krótkie skrzydłami wywołując osłonę z kurzu. Gdy drażniący pył opadł na ziemię, i mogłem normalnie widzieć, nie było już jej. Przekląłem w duchu siebie że dałem jej odejść, i kazałem ludowi wstawić się za dziesięć minut w twierdzy, by omówić co mamy robić dalej. Ludzie wstawili się punktualnie na miejscu, przez co nie musieliśmy dłużej czekać by rozpocząć obradę. Na początku panował chaos, ludzie wrzeszczeli że nie będzie im rozkazywać takie coś. Uciszyłem rozjuszany lud standardowym gestem podniesienia dłoni do góry, a ludzie momentalnie się uspokoili. A na sali zapanowała grobowa cisza, każdy czekał na moją wypowiedz. Na moje żądanie z tłumu wyszło dziesięciu moich doradców, i najlepszych wojowników. Chciałem aby przedstawili mi swoją opinię odnośnie całego zdarzenia. Pierwszy przed szereg wystąpił Markus, człowiek potężnej postury na głowie ma łysinę, ale za to ma długą brązową brodę. A jego brązowe oczy przyprawiały o gęsią skórkę. Ze wszystkich moich zaufanych ludzi on jest najbardziej porywczy , i po mimo szalonych pomysłów potrafi przekonać lud do pójścia za nim, nawet na koniec świata. '' ''-Moim zdaniem powinniśmy się uzbroić i wytropić tą Bestię, po czym schwytać i unieruchomić aby nie zagrażała osadzie. Najlepiej zamknąć w wzmocnionej celi, aby ludzie mogli czuć się bezpieczniej. Nie możemy czekać i ryzykować, aż zaatakuje nas z armią smoków! MAM RACJĘ?! To zdanie wypowiedział bardziej do zgromadzonych, a tłum od razu poparł go głośnymi okrzykami. Odwrócił się z powrotem w moją stronę, i wrócił do szeregu wyczekując mojej odpowiedzi. '' Po Markusie z szeregu wystąpił Kiron, był mniejszej postury ale najlepiej posługiwał się mieczem. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego rozmówcy posiada czarne włosy na głowie, i za miast brody ma wąsy. Słynął z tego że w przeciwieństwie do Markusa jest spokojny, opanowany i nie działa pochopnie. '' ''-Naprawdę mój drogi Markusie uważasz że mądrze by było tak postąpić? Przyjmijmy że wyruszymy za tą Bestią , znajdziemy ją i co dalej? Widzieliśmy wszyscy że na spokojnie poradziła sobie z naszą amią. I żyjemy dlatego że nas nie zabiła, a ty chcesz wysłać myśliwych i wojowników aby schwytali tę bestię?! Dobrze wiesz że to jest wysłanie ludzi na pewną śmierć! Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia na ten temat.'' Po skończonej wypowiedzi spokojnie powrócił na swoje miejsce. Po tym w jaki sposób przedstawił sprawę tłum ucichł, widocznie do każdego dotarły te słowa. Chciałem wysłuchać jeszcze jednej osoby, i coś w końcu postanowić. Tak jak przewidziałem przed wszystkich wyszedł jeszcze jeden, Ursso. On ze wszystkich dziesięciu posiada najłagodniejsze rysy twarzy, przez co łatwo wzbudza sympatię. Jednak niech nikogo nie zwiedzie jego wygląd bo facet potrafi zabić gołymi rękoma. Do tego trzeba dorzucić że słynie z kontrowersyjnych pomysłów, które często na początku nie podobają się nikomu, lecz potem okazują się być słuszne i najlepsze. ''-Powiem krótko mój wodzu, moim skromnym zdaniem najlepiej dla nas i wioski będzie się podporządkować Bestii.- Tak jak sądziłem, powiedział coś co ludziom się nie spodobało, to zamieszanie trwało by jeszcze dłużej gdyby nie nagły wybuch, dochodzący z oddali.'' ''-SMOKI ATAKUJĄ!'' 'Okej. Dawno nic nie było przyznaje. Więc są dwa rozdziały. Z czego jeden jest połączeniem dwóch. Aha i pytanie. O co chodzi z tmi nagłówkami? Jak daję wyśrodkuj i zaznaczam żeby wyraźnie było zanzaczone, że zaczyna się kolejny rozdział. A potem ide do trybu źródłowego by poprawić błędy i wracam spowrotem na wizualny to nagłówek jest po lewej stronie. To jest denerwujące. Narazie zostawiam te nagłówki tak. Czekam na jakieś rady. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania